


And They Were Neighbors!

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [8]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ;3, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, And also KaiAo, Established ShinRan, Getting to Know Each Other, Heiji and Ran are good friends, Heiji and Shinichi are good friends as well, I don't accept ShinRan bashing, Kazuha is a good friend, No Beta, Perhaps will add past KaiShin?, Unrequited Love, as written by Heiji, besides HeiKazu and Takagi and Sato, don't follow these quidelines, getting over a heartbreak 101, it's the one heterosexual relationship i like, multishipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: After having important conversations with both Ran and Shinichi, the Detective Agency of the East and West disbands, as per Heiji's request and Shinichi's agreement. They part on good terms.In order to get over the fresh heartbreak he has, though he's grateful to have Shinichi, Ran and Kazuha as the worrying friends they are, he decides to move out into a new apartment. Away from Beika and Osaka, somewhere around Tokyo.See, the idea was to have a vacation away from things that remind him of good but painful memories.Heiji's not sure if having an international thief for a neighbor counts as one, not when he looks so much like Kudou as well.Moving out seems too drastic of a response though.(Previously One Shot #03)(Rewrite)
Relationships: Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji & Mouri Ran, Hattori Heiji & Tooyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Series: Pigeon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Kudos: 15





	And They Were Neighbors!

Contrary to popular belief the best soap opera is hearing cats yowl at each other from outside in the dark of the evening but you have no clue where they are. There is a neighbor that’s very loudly damning whoever is on the other end of their very pleasant phone conversation. There is the occasional airplane that passes by through the sky, and the wind is picking up. 

Heiji, age 29, would like to be in that airplane. Or be one of the cats that are trying to tear off each others limbs. Or be that neighbor who is having a shouting match. Be anyone else who isn’t him at the moment. 

_‘Fate’ be messin’ wit’ me’_ he thinks sarcastically.

“Hello neighbor! I thought I would say hi! I wasn’t expecting the great detective of the west to be living right next to me!” the Kudou look alike in front of him remarks, all too cheeky from where he stands right next door.

Heiji hates his life.

It takes only a few minutes to deduce the guy in front of him was KID, really. Heiji thinks he can pat himself in the back for that much at least. It’s the trademark KID grin, the trapeze build of the guy, and most importantly, the glint in his eyes. The build that is similar to Kudou. Which would explain why he did that only once or twice. Would narrow down suspects after all.

Of course, those weren’t evidence. Those simply screamed towards his gut instincts. However, Heiji wasn’t about to spend his time trying to lock up a thief unlike a certain Hakuba Saguru. Especially not what is supposed to be his vacation.

So, instead, he puts on a weary and tired grin without bothering to return the handshake. “Hullo to ya too. Jus’ moved in. Since ya know mah name can ah get yours?” it’s not hard to be friendly. And he has the excuse of holding the box in his hands. 

To a non-observer, the slight twitch of the eye would be barely noticeable. As it is, Heiji notices it, and internally sighs. Great, he set off the paranoid alarms without even trying.

“Don’ hafta tell me.” he adds on. “Ya don’ look like ya wanna share.” he explains when the other looks abruptly surprised, smile becoming less wide.

“‘Course, if ya gotta case that needs to be solved ya know where to find me.” _where to break in. Can't believe I just invited a phantom thief to do that._

He goes back into his apartment deciding that that is enough nonsense for the day.

He was tired.

———————-

There is a knock on his door the next day, right when Heiji’s just managed to fix himself a cup of green tea. His mind is a blur from the files he had to assort last night, and checking out the places he’d have to go. The amount of time it took to decide wether or not he wants to go down memory lane the moment he opens the first set of case files he and Kudou had officially solved together.

So, he couldn’t exactly blame himself when the first thing that falls out of his mouth upon seeing the person at the door is “Kud-?”. Much to his embarrassment.

He can’t blame his neighbor for blinking at him in suspicion either.

“-roba.” he corrects himself. Then, when the suspicious look increases he explains “Ya door has a nameplate.” 

“Ah.” Kuroba speaks, as though he accepts the answer.

But no, Heiji can observe the way the other tilts his head. The way his eyes seem to scan whatever they can see behind Heiji and into the apartment. He was suspicious.

Sigh.

“So, didja need me for somethin’?”

“I wanted to give you something homemade! Thought it would be the good neighborly thing to do.”

Heiji has no doubts that that thing is filled with trackers and bugs. Might be even laced with something. Whatever Kudou may do and even more.

Instead of voicing out his concerns, he opens his door wider instead, letting a grin stretch across his own face. “Thank ya! Wanna come in?” he speaks.

Let him see that Heiji is not interested in doing anything besides moving in and setting up his own agency. 

And if things go right this will be the last time they will have to necessarily interact.

Just because the other looks too much like Kudou doesn’t warrant Heiji to move somewhere else again. That’s too extreme.

———————-

Third day after moving in, he’s more or less managed to set his own room up. He gave a call to Kazuha, had to take and throw playful jabs because he hadn’t given a call the moment he managed to obtain a space. Yes, he’s being sarcastic.

“So how the neighbo’s? Got familia’ wit’em yet?” 

Suddenly, Heiji remembers Kuroba. Immediately after that dread fills him, because Kazuha knows everything he’s told him before. And he doesn’t really know how she might react.

So much support went into getting him to move. Exasperation? No. Not really. She would try to get him to move again. But he would feel guilty and awkward about it.

“Well, no’ yet.” he says instead, and hears Kazuha sigh loudly into the phone, to which he indignantly speaks back at. “Hey! It’ only the third day, Ah’m still busy actually moving in!”

“Yea, yea. Jus’…meetin’ new people migh’ help.” 

“Ah know. Ah know.” he sighs. Then, he adds. “Thank ya.” 

Really, one of the other things that were good about their brief dating period was that somehow, they’ve become more comfortable with each other as friends. Like the problems with communicating to each other gradually vanished. Kazuha knows him well, just as much as Heiji knows her. It’s what made them fall into a…friendship? Familial relationship? 

Heiji can’t be entirely sure. They’ve gotten emotionally intimate with each other in many different ways. They really did love each other, to the point it drove both of them up the wall when it came to so much as talking. But it’s like two years of dating after they had turned 18 was enough to calm that maddening part of that feeling down in each other, and be able to actually be more close friends… if that made any sense?

“Ya know ah gotcher back.” Kazuha tells him fondly.

Then they simply end up discussing mundane topics before Heiji gets back to work.

———————-

Fourth day and a murder happens. He _was_ starting to wonder where his own death curse had up and went.

Kazuha was going to probably badger him about not taking a break. Then Ran would join in. Kudou would follow after. Then this whole one month period of a plan will be ruined because what’s the point if Kudou’s there?

_~~You missed the point the moment you decided not to move out the moment Kuroba appeared before you~~ _

-Not the point.

It was in the supermarket of all things. In broad daylight. With the body parts quickly stuffed into the stores cooler.

He feels bad for the markets business now. Who knows what might happen to it considering that a dead body was found in their coolers?

Of course, it didn’t take long for him to find the culprit, the evidence, and then subdue them when they try to run from the consequences of their crime.

The problem really comes _after_ solving the murder. 

Not unlike vultures, the reporters descend with their mic and cameras, immediately starting to ask questions. If it weren’t for his experience when Kudou and him had an agency together, he would have a harder time handling things now.

“What is the Detective of the West doing here?!”

“No comment.” he says starting to move. He was never interested in publicity. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with them.

“Is it true that you and Kudou Shinichi have parted ways?”

“No comment.”

“Why have you parted ways?”

“No comment.”

“Were you just holding him back?”

“No comment.” Wow, that must have been a newbie. It’s not professional to mix in personal feelings into what is supposed to be an objective report now, is it? Must have been a fan of Kudou’s.

He’s made it out of the supermarket at this point. If he makes it just a bit further to the right he should be able to…

“Did you and Kudou Shinichi have an affair?” 

“No comment.” He barely twitches at the question. 

Nothing like that happened, which is a good thing, because Ran is a wonderful friend and it would physically kill Heiji to hurt her.

Before anymore questions could be asked he immediately breaks into a sprint, ducking into an alley. He was going to have to be crafty like Kudou’s parents were in order to not lead them to where he lives.

Conveniently enough, or inconveniently, really, that's also how he runs into Kuroba.

"Howdy!" the neighbor chirps "Fancy running into you here~" 

Heiji frowns, opens his mouth but is then interrupted by the sound of a running crowd coming their way right towards the alley. 

"Ah, reporters?" the question is genuine, meaning he _probably_ didn't purposefully inconvenience him. Probably. "Would you want...help with that?"

"S'this gonna be where ya make me drop an investigation ah'm _not_ conducting?" Heiji deadpans. Emphasizing on the 'Not'. "'Cause thieves ain't mah area. Homicides are."

Kuroba stills for a long period of time before speaking again. Barely giving any indication to whatever emotions he might feel at that moment. "Close your eyes."

Heiji obliges, closing his eyes, and feels himself pushed against the wall of the alley alongside Kuroba. Something solid settles in front, and he hears the crowd of reporters thunder through right in front of them.

_Mirrored wall._ His mind supplies from all the sensations. 

Then there is a moment of silence that stretches on.

Whatever was in front of him vanishes- _foldable. Could possibly be a foldable reflective material. A mirror sheet-_ and causes Heiji to slightly stumble forward. Kuroba speaks again. "Alright! Open your eyes please~"

He obliges again. 

Then has to take a step back because _too close._

Kuroba observes him silently, lips pressed to a neutral line. There is something strange in his eyes that Heiji can't quite decipher. If he were to make a comparison, it's like the scrutinising gaze of young Haibara.

"What?" he frowns.

"Are you always this obedient, Hattori-san?" Kuroba muses. 

There is something strange in the question there. Some kind of hidden message, with several meanings behind it. None of which Heiji was interested in.

Another mystery of Kuroba he will let go.

So he shrugs in response, "Ah trus' ya." he says truthfully. Then, he lets the silence continue, waiting to see if the other will say anything more.

Then, Kuroba simply gives a smile, and starts making his way out of the alley.

"See you around neighbor~"

Heiji stays there confused by the interaction for a few more moments before huffing, deciding to let it go. 

He's not going to look into the other thief.

———————-

The same day, leaning towards the evening, his door is knocked on. He’s not sure who he should be expecting. He’s too tired to check through the peephole though, so he just opens the door.

Kuroba.

Immediately, Heiji feels like his entire evening is about to turn sour. 

“Kuroba?” he greets instead of slamming the door shut. “There somethin’ ah can do fo’ ya?”

“Yep!” the other pulls out a bottle of soju. “Mind sharing this with me? A friend of mine gave it after a show of mine so…”

Right. Somehow, Heiji’s not surprised KID is a magician in his civilian life.

“And ya came to me because….?” what was the game here? Was the other still expecting Heiji to try and get on his case?

“Just being a friendly neighbor!” Kuroba chirps. 

He stares into the others eyes for a long while. Then, he wonders if the other knows why Heiji has moved here. Knows why Heiji’s trying to avoid him.

‘Trying’ being the keyword.

“A’ight.” he sighs, opening the door. It felt wrong and against his nature to refuse the puppy dog eyes Kuroba is making.

“Great!”

———————-

“Ah luv’ him ya know?” topples out of Heiji’s mouth.

Dammit.

“Thi’ ain’ jus’ soju…” he slurs, eyes still glazed over, heat from the alcohol flushing his skin. 

“Sorry, I usually drink heavy alcohol, I should have asked before hand!” the other chirps, and he sounds genuinely regretful. Heiji doesn’t believe him. He tells him so.

“If ya wanted ta get info outta me ya could’ve jus’ asked…” he says, because he’s sure that is what this is. 

“So you loved Kudou Shinichi.” it wasn’t phrased as a question.

“Stil’ do. Confes’ed an’ everythin’.” it was relieving. It was expected. Kudou and Ran were nice about it. Heiji doesn’t deserve either of them as friends. “Tryin’ to get ove’ him…”

“Ah.” Kuroba clears his throat. “So you…moved here to…” he sounds suddenly very awkward.

“Listen’ ya ve’y handsom’.” Heiji says “But ah didn’ move he’e fo’ ya.”

“I gathered that much now…” Kuroba answers, embarrassed.

“Jus’ talk ta me like a no’mal neighba’…” Heiji speaks, lying down on the couch so he could curl in. “M’ti’ed…” it was a long day. He hadn’t been sleeping okay for the first three nights.

“But I…remind you of him don’t I?”

“Ya do.”

“So wouldn’t that hurt?”

“It does but ah ain’ about ta be ext’eme and move over ya. Ya ain’ him.”

He’d do anything over and for Kudou. Kuroba ain’t him. So he didn’t earn that from Heiji, nor his feelings.

Laughter. Heiji must have said funny. “That’s true!” it’s a warm, relieved tone. It’s also a nice laugh.

“Ya’ laugh s’nice…”

And then he’s out like a light.

———————-

For whatever reason, Kuroba apparently takes that as a que to visit him frequently and every day after that. 

“Hey Hattori! I know this karaoke place wanna come with me?”

“Mind if I practice this magic trick here? I really want to see if I can trick a detective.”

“Hattori what have you been eating all this time?! Move over I’m cooking.”

“Hattori you-”

“Hattori-”

It may or may not be driving him nuts.

“Wha’ do ya want?” he asks finally, on the Tuesday of the second week since he’s moved here.

“…I…need your help on…looking into a cold case…” hesitant. Careful.

Well. Heiji doesn’t have anything better to do.

“Well, it’ what a good neighbor would do."

———————-

“How about you call me Kaito?”

“Tha’ ya given name?”

“…You didn't know my first name."

They stare at each other for a moment.

Then they both laugh, because _really._


End file.
